Diner Dash Chaos!
by Michael57
Summary: Looks like Flo got more what she wanted when a simple accident sends her and some of her friends to Sonics world SEGA Sonic to be pacific ! Will she handle the fast pace of Sonics world? The FIRST Fanfiction and Crossover of Diner Dash!


Me: Hi everyone!! michael here and Sara too

Sara: ........

Me. Ummm... what's wrong?

Sara: Well let's see your starting yet new story without telling me and I was ready for the next chapter in your first story (F.Y.I. Who knew you can kill is the story.), and on top of that the first story got faved!!

Me: well the Nicole story I'm getting to that after chapter 5 of my first sto-'BONK'

OW!!! What was that for!!!

Sara: because you not telling me what the story is!

Me: Fine. To summarize, Flo and three other people of my favorite characters in the diner dash series get transported to SEGA sonics world and sonic will be getting a callange!!.

Sara: Well how did this story come to mind?

Me: well I played playfirst's new game "Avenue Flo" and I finished playing "cooking Dash" and I realize that Flo is _VERY_ fast exactly like sonic (in this fanfic anyway) and she went though some things that are almost smiler to SEGA sonic. So in short, It's a little celebration for the recant release of the diner dash game. That and I can't find any _REAL_ diner dash fic's.

Sara: Wait you don't mean were hosting...

ME: Yep, Were hosting the FIRST Fanfiction AND Crossover of the Dinner Dash series on any fic site!

Sara: How did you get it on the site when it wasn't listed?

ME: Well originally I actually posted this up the other day as a sonic fic and someone told me to asked the administers to add it, I was shocked that all this time a site (or other sites that host fanfics for that matter) didn't have a category for Diner Dash. So I asked and they said it was added. I also want to point out that since it's post the other day the chapter wasn't finished and it wasn't spell-checked, so this it a little different to those who looked at 'The Sonic and Flo Fic'.

Sara:....You want to start this so you'll see more D.D. (you know what it means by now) fics don't you?

ME: Well yea, and this is something new that other authors will take a shoot at it like I did, now since it's added of course.

Sara: Well in this case, Sonic and characters belong to Saga. And for the First time Flo and characters belong to PLAYFIRST!!!!

ME: WOOT, see you after the fic!!!

_**Diner Dash Chaos**_

_**Diner Town**_

Our Story begins at Flo's Diner around 2:00 PM. The diner had no people, it's not a bad thing no no, it's actually the first time that Flo decided to close the diner for relaxing and preparing for the next day. We go inside and find Flo: the worlds best waitress, Karma: Owner of Worlds best parking service and Flo's young friend (Sara: How's she young? Me: well it looked liked that she was 17 or 18 when I first saw her and it just fits), Cookie: Flo's chef and one of Flo's friends, and Darla: Owner of a local cafe and Flo's very best friend. Flo was taking care of some dishes, whale Karma was cleaning the closet and restrooms (Flo said that she'll give some money to clean it). Cookie and Darla were experimenting on some new recipes they wanted to try before they opened again.

" 'sigh' have you noticed that it's getting boring around here now?" Flo said while finishing the last of the dishes. That sort of startled everyone except Karma who found a weird microwave. "Flo what are you saying, we've gotten on T.V., you have 5 restaurants, your the best waitress of all _TIME ,_ you also got rid of that evil burger company, you helped Karma and book worm to start there own business, and you helped and beat Big co. and saved my restaurant, your hometown, vacation lines, and saved the biggest wedding in Diner Town History!" Darla exclaimed. "That's the point Darla, I did almost everything in my life since I've quit the cubical life. I wish that there was more action as in saving someone from a car type thing." "Why would you want that?" "Well it's something I wanted to try sometime, though that's impossible now." Flo sighed as she went to a table that was just washed.

(Me: OK first of all I don't know how to type in a French accent sorry) Cookie brought over a try of food for everyone as both him and Darla sat with Flo. "Well there's one thing we didn't do yet." "What's that Cookie?" "Try to make business on another world!". Flo, Darla, and Cookie started laughing on that comment until. "HEY FLO! What's wrong with this microwave. Is this a wireless thing?" Karma asked as she brought the altered microwave to Flo. Flo saw this and yelled "Don't touch that!!!". Tooooo late as soon as karma hit the button and she dropped it and as it was falling, a green light covered the whole diner and soon the Diner vanished without a trace and the only thing left was the altered microwave with time scribbled out and on top of it was "World Machine" with it's setting on high.

Downtown Westropolice 

(It's been a while since I've played this game OK so sorry if I got it wrong)

People were doing there own things on their own time near a empty lot that didn't get claimed by anyone when slowly a green light was drawing Flo's Diner and it took the whole lot! When it finished it made a bright flash and people (this includes morbians or the supporting sonic characters anyway) were starting to crowed around it and looked inside. In it was mainly was Flo and co. it took a second to them so it was like changing the channel.

" Is everyone OK?" Flo asked when she finally got out of her shock on what just happened. The rest of the group just responded by nodding their heads and they all wondered where are they? Flo noticed the crowed gathering at the entrance of the diner and was a little shocked to see humanoid animals too. "You guys go ahead and get ready for anything and I'll just see what's going on, and hopefully find out were or when we are." Everyone did what Flo had told them because well it's the only thing they may be able to do at the moment, while Flo went for the door.

Outside there were thousands of people and a news crew that was passing by were filming and waiting for anyone to come out. In the Diner, Flo took a deep breath and opened the door and said "Hi?". Instantly she was pushed by everyone and their questions like 'were did you come from?' 'are you going to attack us?' 'who are you?' and 'are you open?'.

Finally she yelled"!!!!!!" everybody calmed down and Flo responded to this "THANK YOU! Now I have no idea what's so ever on how this happened or how we got here, I'll accept an interview if that'll stop the crazy questions and pushing me. ALRIGHT!" Everyone agreed and lead Flo to the news crew for an interview.

**Somewhere near Tails House**

Sonic was relaxing for once on the long green grass of the ancient ruins and letting his imagination flow. "SONIC!!!" Scratch that. Sonic groined to Tails who was flying towered him and he seemed to be exited about something. "What is it tails? A new machine you made?" sonic said getting up and walking towards tails. "Nope, not this time. Your not going to believe this!" "Try me." "I got a big energy signal that was located near our location and now just watching the news, there was a Diner that popped up out of no where!!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic is usually not interested to restaurants mainly because it reminded him of some bad dates with Amy, so he only goes to a hot dog stand to get a meal. So he started to run back to Tails house to see the going interview with the owner of the diner. At first he thought it was just a joke watching this until he saw something that sparked his interests. During the interview, Flo apparently showed her speed and that 's what he needed for sonic to meet Flo. "Wow Sonic did you see that!" "Sure did tails, that the first time anyone else besides shadow that can go that fast!" "should we meet her?" "Yea but let's take the slow way though, the news is there so me getting in the news again is the last thing I want to happened." " K' sonic...Um, if you don't mind do you want to bring Am-" "NO!!!....I mean her so called "Sonic Radar" will find me anyway." Sonic said to his buddy. So they left (While sonic is checking that Amy isn't following.) and they knew they need to be silent, since his last encounter with the press was welll......

FLASHBACK

Sonic was getting some chili dogs from a stand then when suddenly the press came in suddenly took pictures from him and then the next thing he knew he saw a news report 1 minute later. "In other news Sonic was sighted getting and eating a $2 chili dog from a nearby stand." "WHAA!?!?" Sonic was dumbstruck, Amy then comes in with Cream then all a sudden "This just in! Sonic has a love affair between Amy and Cream!" "What the Fu-" "Sonic now just Swore to the heavens!" "NO, you stupid news casting person!" "Sonic is now blaming ME for his affair!" "GHAAAAAAAAA!!!!" "Sonic is now in a ball crying" "How DO THEY KNOW THIS!" Sonic screamed "Sonic is now questioning the mass media and social networking" We then see Eggman grabbing pop corn as he was giving live feed to the news "Best..Plan..EVER!!!" He ate a popcorn while laughing.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

ME: well that's it for the first chapter

Sara: Well keep this updated as soon as we can

ME and Sara: SEE YA!!


End file.
